


Under The Table

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU: Blurr knows Longarm is Shockwave, Because Shockers isn't in a position to say no but gives definite non-verbal encouragement, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minimal editing, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Surprise Sex, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr and Shockwave have a little competition going.<br/>Blurr decides to up the ante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



> Haru reminded me that I haven't written the fucked-up OTP in far too long.  
> So here you go mate. Thank you so much for the amazing words about my shitty little Shockblurr drabble from forever ago.

Blurr slipped into Longarm’s office and his himself under the desk while his superior was bidding good evening to Cliffjumper. The racer had known Longarm’s schedule for years and now he knew Shockwave’s as well.

All the better to blackmail him with.

Right now Blurr’s motive wasn’t blackmail, it was revenge.

_Time to get him back for the Washracks Incident._

Right now Blurr knew he had ten minutes to conceal himself, and forty to wait after that before Shockwave would drop his disguise and contact Megatron. It was almost too easy despite the way he was folded uncomfortably into the footspace of Longarm’s desk. Shockwave was preoccupied with something, not even noticing the silent waft of Blurr’s vents as he tucked his pedes demurely under the desk, diving into the long work of securing and encrypting a communications channel with single-minded determination.

Happily trapped, Blurr bided his time, salivating and admired Longarm’s thick thighs while he waited for his chance to strike. Eventually he heard the console beep, watched Shockwave drop his disguise and fought the urge to giggle.

_This is going to be perfect!_

The instant Shockwave and Megatron finished the preliminaries Blurr struck.

He unfolded from his hiding space with sinuous grace, slithering forwards to place his open hands on Shockwave’s pedes. The Decepticon froze as Blurr dragged his palms upwards, sliding them sensuously up the front of Shockwave’s armoured shins, gliding around the knee joint and continuing along the inside of smoothly treaded thighs. As Blurr did this he gently encouraged Shockwave to spread his legs, shoving his way between them so that by the time his pale fingers grazed the Decepticon’s crotch armour he was nestled firmly between massive legs, shoulders keeping Shockwave’s knees well apart and baring him for Blurr’s pleasure.

Above him the conversation continued on as normal as he caressed slowly heating armour, scraping his fingers over transformation seams and leaning forward to exhale over the sensitised creases. He was rewarded with a subtle jolt of narrow hips as Shockwave made an abortive thrust towards his mouth.

Blurr obliged him, bringing his faceplates in close to nuzzle the hot black armour, turning his helm as best he could in the confined space to kiss and lick over subtly curved thighs. He much preferred Longarm’s bulkier look, but Shockwave’s own frame had its charms. Heavy claws appeared in Blurr’s peripheral vision as he licked a long, winding path around and around the apex of Shockwave’s thighs, trying to tempt that armour open.

The deadly claws stroked his helm with surprising delicacy, encouraging him as Blurr sucked and nipped at a half-hidden sensor cluster where one thigh joined the base of Shockwave’s torso. Slow arousal began to heat Blurr’s frame as he caught the distinctive scent of heated lubricant as he switched to the other leg, sucking hard enough to leave a mark in the tread of Shockwave’s thigh. Under the weight and smooth strokes of those claws Blurr’s discipline crumbled and his own interfacing covers popped open a microsecond after Shockwave’s slid aside, his spike hitting Blurr in the side of the face and leaving a long streak of lubricant as it extended into the hot, close air under the desk.

Blurr was running on silent mode but he still revved his engine as used the back of his hand to wipe the lubricant from his face, knowing the vibrations of his pistons would travel through his frame and into Shockwave. The Decepticon’s huge frame trembled as Blurr casually wiped his hand off on Shockwave’s thigh. He could have licked it clean but what fun would that be if he couldn’t watch Shockwave’s expression as he did?

_I’m not after his spike right now, anyway._

Ignoring the erect shaft that twitched and bobbed with each subtle shift of the Decepticon’s frame, Blurr hunched down a little, placed his hands on Shockwave’s inner thighs to keep them well apart and took his time admiring the swollen folds of the larger mech’s valve. He huffed in silent amusement, watching lubricant trickle sluggishly to puddle on Longarm’s chair. The thick musk and oil smell of his interface was slowly driving Blurr insane but he held on to his self-control with an effort. By now he figured the big mech must be visibly slouching in order to cant his pelvic frame just _so_ and present Blurr with such a lovely view.

 _Pervert. He’s_ really _getting off on this._

The neat, dark folds were slick and shiny, the fine veins of red biolight strips creating a map that lead to his channel. Blurr ignored it for the present despite the way it pulsed, flashing him quick glimpses of the ring of lights just within. He pursed his lips and blew across the main sensory nub, giggling silently as Shockwave jolted and thrust up, his spike hitting the underside of the desk with a soft thud.

“Shockwave, are you alright?” Megatron’s voice was sharp.

“I am fine, My Lord Megatron.”

Shockwave sounded more than a little flustered to Blurr’s trained audial sensor but Megatron took him at his word, picking up the thread of their conversation. Blurr paid no attention to what the discussed, background programs recording it all while the racer gave in to temptation and began to lave Shockwave’s hot, sticky folds with his glossa.

Relaxing the silence protocols just a little, Blurr moaned quietly into Shockwave’s array as he lapped at the hot protomesh, getting as much as he could of the distinctive flavour of Shockwave. Fresh lubricant flowed over his chin as he sucked the glowing sensory nub into his mouth, pressing it between his lipplates and massaging the surface with his glossa. Their size difference made it almost large enough to be a candy for Blurr and he treated it as such, licking and sucking and nibbling gently with his lipplates as Shockwave struggled to remain impassive above him. He ignored the demands of his own frame, ignored the ache from his spike and the puddle of lubricant spreading beneath him as he let go of Shockwave’s nub and drove his glossa as far as he could reach into the Decepticon’s passage.

Blurr was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice Shockwave ending the call, so intent on devouring the mech that he barely noticed when the calm, even tones of conversation became ragged panting. Then the claws petting his helm clamped down, holding him still as Shockwave pressed forwards and ground his valve against Blurr’s worshipful lipplates, riding the smaller Autobot’s face as he overloaded with a shuddering groan.

It was almost enough to send Blurr over the edge himself, the heavy claws on his helm trapping him as the scent of Shockwave’s lust surrounded him, lubricant flowing over his chin and chestplates and that heavy spike shooting thick, hot ropes of sticky gel over his thighs and the underside of the desk, the final spurt catching Blurr across the optics to blind him temporarily.

Then Shockwave was using his hold on Blurr’s helm to haul the slender Autobot out from under the desk as if he weighed nothing, clearing everything from his desk with one powerful sweep of his arm and slamming Blurr to the surface, pinning him there with claws around his throat.

“What did you think you were doing?” Shockwave growled, red optic narrowed and burning with a dangerous light. Lust rolled off him in waves and he squeezed Blurr’s neck gently, just enough to be a threat.

“Payback-for-that-time-in-the-washracks.” Blurr shot back, taking advantage of the open space around him to stretch out the aches from his time cramped under the desk.

He could only imagine what he looked like as he arched sensuously against the smooth metal surface of Longarm’s desk with Shockwave’s claws around his throat, Shockwave’ cum on his face and obscene amounts of Shockwave’s lube drying in dull pink rivers over his chestplates and Elite Guard emblem. Blurr could feel the heavy panting of Shockwave’s vents on his own equipment as he spread his legs, unrelieved arousal making him incredibly sensitive.

_I bet I look like a proper pleasurebot._

One small hand moved to grasp his spike and was restrained, Shockwave letting go of Blurr’s neck to capture both of the Autobot’s hands and pin them to the desk over his helm.

“So, what shall I do with you now?” Shockwave asked as he moved in close, trapping Blurr between his heavy chassis and the surface of the desk. His repressurised spike came to rest on Blurr’s lower stomach. “Shall I frag you through the desk or leave you unrelieved?”

It was impossible for Blurr to move enough to get pressure on his array. He wriggled beneath Shockwave, whimpering with futile lust as the Decepticon allowed more of his weight to fall on him. He was covered in Shockwave’s fluids, glutted on his scent and now the mech was trapping him perfectly, using his heavy frame and nothing else. The desire for more drove all coherent thought from Blurr’s head.

Shockwave hummed thoughtfully and began rocking against Blurr, rutting his thick spike over the Autobot’s lean abdomen in long, leisurely strokes.

“Desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Shockwave’s deep voice purred, his helm coming so close that all Blurr could see was a world of red light. “I could hump your frame until I overload and I still don’t think I’d get an answer from you. Look at you, Agent Blurr. You’re a _mess_.”

Moaning and writhing beneath the huge Decepticon, Blurr couldn’t do anything but agree. His valve was leaking all over the desk now; he could feel his own lube puddling beneath his aft as Shockwave rutted against him. He thought about licking it up as Shockwave watched. The mech seemed to have a strange obsession with the mouths of others and Blurr couldn’t help teasing him.

“Since you appear to be too distracted to think right now I think I’ll settle for making sure you’re truly filthy, little Blurr.” Shockwave murmured, changing the angle of his thrusts a little.

Blurr arched and hissed as the underside of Shockwave’s spike ran across his valve, sliding through his sopping folds before nudging up alongside his own achingly hard spike. Lowering his frame a little further, Shockwave adjusted his position slightly before slamming his hips forward, moving hard and fast across Blurr’s array until the lithe Autobot was trying to arch against him in an overload that lubricated the space between them enough for Shockwave to reach his own peak after a dozen more heavy thrusts against Blurr’s limp, sated body.

They were both filthy now, covered in lubricant and gel which dried into a thick crust on their heated plating. Shockwave lifted up off Blurr and the Autobot shivered, feeling the sticky gel of their overloads stretch between their plating and fall back to pool on him. Shockwave was staring inscrutably down at him so Blurr made a show of tugging a hand free of the Decepticon’s grip, dragging his fingers through the puddles on his plating and sucking them clean.

“I-look-forward-to-seeing-how-you-get-me-back-for-this-one-Sir”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what other tags I need to put on this thing, my brain is seriously not working atm D:


End file.
